


(I Know The Reason Why) I Am Alive

by sabakunoghee



Series: Swords and Flowers [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: “Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura tolol,”“Kapan kau akan melamar Robin? Jangan bilang kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya—atau Franky akan dengan senang hati melemparmu ke laut.”T Rated – Family, Romance, Friendship – Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin, SHPWARNING : Alternate Canon. Asumsi setelah Wano-kuni arc. Canon/IC. Melibatkan seorang OC, bayi perempuan Zoro dan Robin bernama Roronoa Olivia.





	(I Know The Reason Why) I Am Alive

Sekalipun kedua matanya terpejam—ia tidak benar-benar terlelap,

 

Lanang Roronoa bersila dengan kedua lengan bersilang di depan dada. Bidang sempit berbentuk bundar dengan pagar pendek merupakan alas duduknya. Letaknya di puncak tiang utama kapal yang bertujuan mengakomodasi jaga malam. Pendekar pedang itu ditemani sebotol kecil _sake_ yang didapatnya setelah beradu argumen panjang melawan koki kapal, dan piring berisi tiga potong _onigiri_ bakar. Malam telah begini larut, dan sebagaimana malam-malam beberapa bulan terakhir, perjalanan mereka lancar tanpa intervensi bajak laut lain ataupun Angkatan Laut. Kisruh di Wano- _kuni_ dan kekacauan di _Whole Cake Island_ tampak lebih dari cukup untuk membuat siapapun enggan bentrok dengan kelompok mereka.

 

Intinya—suasana ini terlalu _damai_ , terlebih untuk ukuran rombongan Topi Jerami. Zoro mengalihkan tatap ke beludru malam. Perkiraannya, fajar akan menyingsing dalam dua atau tiga jam ke depan. Jika perhitungannya benar, maka sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar sesuatu, yang dahulu asing di telinga.

 

Dalam tiga, dua, sa—

 

Olivia— _putri tunggalnya—_ menangis.

 

“Sudah kuduga,”

 

Jerit nyaring bayi perempuan menjadi alunan baru di atas kapal mereka. Roronoa cilik itu masih sering terbangun di tengah malam, entah karena lapar atau popoknya basah. Yang manapun, tidak terlalu lama sampai suasana tenang kembali. Ibu kandungnya seorang pengguna buah iblis yang berkemampuan menumbuhkan berbagai anggota tubuh—tentu jauh lebih mudah bagi Nico Robin untuk mengurus berbagai kebutuhan malaikat kecilnya. Akan tetapi alis sang ayah bertaut karena selang beberapa menit, tangis gadisnya tidak mereda. Curiga, ia putuskan meninggalkan kegiatan jaga malamnya dan melangkah tergesa ke arah kamar para perempuan. Panik membuatnya asal membuka pintu bilik—“Robin, ada ap— _ITTAI_!”—dan dihadiahi lemparan berbagai macam benda _keras_ langsung ke wajah, “APA-APAAN!”

 

“SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU, BODOH!” Hardik itu terdengar dalam spektrum sopran. Nami terlihat sedang menutupi tubuhnya yang lembab dengan handuk besar, “Sembarangan masuk ke kamar gadis tanpa ketuk pintu! Otakmu itu memang gagal fungsi!” Omel sang navigator yang ketika itu baru selesai mandi, “Kau mau bunga hutang-hutangmu kutambah karena melihatku sedang seperti ini?”

 

“Adududuh—“ Zoro, boleh jadi memiliki kekuatan tempur selevel ratusan prajurit biasa, akan tetapi tetap saja dipecundangi oleh si ‘wanita iblis’ dan gentong kosongnya, “—aku tidak tertarik dengan badanmu, tahu!” Balas si penggila alkohol berang, “Lekas pakai bajumu! Aku harus melihat Olivia!”

 

“Robin masih memandikannya, entah kenapa Olive- _chan_ tidak anteng seperti biasanya. Aku saja sampai diompoli.” Nami bergegas menyambar pakaian tidur bersih sementara Zoro berbalik badan dan menunggu. Ia masih gagal paham kenapa para hawa tidak mempermasalahkan dilihat ketika sedang mengenakan bikini, tetapi kalang kabut saat kepergok hanya berpakaian dalam—“Sana, jenguklah!”

 

Roronoa Zoro, di usianya yang kedua puluh dua, merasakan beratnya menjadi ayah muda.

.

.

.

**_— (I Know The Reason Why) I Am Alive—  
_ ** _And The World Is So Beautiful Tonight_

_A Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_  
One Piece _by_ _Eiichiro Oda_  
Spanish Eyes by Backstreet Boys

_T Rated – Family, Romance, Friendship – Roronoa Zoro x Nico Robin, SHP_ _  
_ **_WARNING_ ** _: Alternate Canon. Asumsi setelah Wano-kuni arc. Canon/IC. Melibatkan seorang OC, bayi perempuan Zoro dan Robin bernama Roronoa Olivia._

_Note : Too much fluff and kinda cliche. Saya belum pernah hamil dan beranak, informasi berdasarkan artikel dan pengalaman teman-teman yang sudah.  
Spin-off dari **’Someone As Flawed As I’** dan **’Something Like You’** tapi bisa dibaca terpisah._

.

.

.

“Jadi, begitu, Usopp, Franky,” napas panjang yang terhela bersinkronisasi dengan sopran lelahnya, “Aku pikir, Zoro dan Robin membutuhkan ruang sendiri—kasihan juga Olive- _chan_ kalau jauh dari ayahnya.”

 

Franky mengusap dagunya yang bercabang tiga. Usopp mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ketiganya duduk di bangku dapur kapal yang lazimnya dikuasai oleh sang _‘Black Leg’_ , tetapi kini dikudeta sementara oleh navigator berambut jingga. Pemiliknya sendiri, alih-alih keberatan, justru sibuk mengkaryakan _banyak_ kudapan khusus berbahan jeruk untuk gadis bernetra karamel itu. Kedua rekan jantannya? Sudah pasti hanya diberi sisa-sisa—hei, bahkan manisan kulit jeruk pun, jika itu karya Sanji, rasanya luar biasa enak!

 

“Kamar sendiri, ya?” _Cyborg_ raksasa berpakaian minim itu berpikir keras, “Mungkin membagi dua ruang tidur perempuan—atau membangun kabin lagi di atasnya?” Keterbatasan ruang di kapal mungil mereka membuat Franky harus bijak dalam melakukan renovasi, “Bagaimana menurutmu, Usopp?”

 

“Atau, membuat ruang baru di depan ruang perempuan?” Usopp memberikan usul. “Jadi kita tiadakan bagian selasar, lebarnya lumayan untuk satu kamar, atau kita mundurkan dinding kamar Nami—“

 

Nami mengangkat tangan, “Tunggu sebentar—“ raut seriusnya tidak senada dengan paras yang molek sedari lahir, “—kalian akan membiarkanku dan Reiju- _nee_ berdekatan dengan kamar _mereka berdua_?”

 

Vinsmoke Reiju, yang sedari tadi berada di belakang peralatan masak bersama adik kandungnya, tertawa kecil, “Aku tidak keberatan, Nami- _san_.” Sahutnya dengan kekeh aristokrat yang sulit untuk dihilangkan, “Lagipula, Olivia- _chan_ tidak terlalu rewel seperti kebanyakan bayi seusianya, benar?”

 

“Reiju- _nee,_ aku tidak mempermasalahkan Olive- _chan_.” Sungguh, Nami bahkan tidak keberatan berbagi kamar dengan bayi mungil tersebut—“Tapi, kau yakin mau mendengar hal yang tidak-tidak dari kamar pengantin baru?” Gadis sintal itu bergidik, “Tidak, terima kasih, _mental image_.” Komentar tersebut Reiju tanggapi dengan tawa seadanya. Ia kembali memperhatikan adiknya yang sibuk dengan _garnish_ buah.

 

“Tapi, jika kalian mengorbankan kamar Nami- _san_ , bagaimana sumber cahaya langsung dan ventilasi udaranya?” Sanji, yang akhirnya selesai dengan _dessert_ rendah kalori dan tinggi serat, segera menyajikan kepada dua wanita yang paling berharga baginya—Reiju dan Nami, “Aksesnya juga jadi merepotkan.”

 

“Aku setuju.” Franky mengangguk, “Begitu pula konsekuensi jika membangun ruangan baru di atas kamar yang Nami tempati. Kita tak bisa sembrono memindahkan kemudi kapal begitu saja—“ otak mekaniknya berpikir banyak hal, terutama yang berhubungan dengan analisis fungsi. Tentu saja, ketika pertama kali ia membangun kapal bertipe _brig sloop_ ini, tidak terpikir kalau akan ada bayi di atasnya.

 

“Menambah ruang sepertinya mustahil,” kesimpulan yang Usopp katakan diiringi anggukan dari Franky, “Paling mudah, mengalihkan fungsi ruangan yang sudah ada—aku pikir itu opsi yang paling masuk akal.” Bahunya yang akhir-akhir ini berisi otot bergedik ringan, “Kita bisa melakukannya sambil berlayar.”

 

Nami lekas menyetujuinya, “Secepat mungkin, Olive- _chan_ harus dibesarkan dengan benar, dan artinya, kita harus bisa mengakomodasi kegiatannya dengan ruang yang baik.” Dara yang lekat dengan nuansa musim panas itu melirik Usopp dan Franky, “Menurut kalian, ruangan mana yang bisa dikorbankan?”

 

“Yang jelas bukan _workshop_ kami karena ada di _basement_.” Ujar lelaki separuh robot, pula diacungi jempol oleh rekan sesama penemunya, “Aku tidak tahu banyak tentang bayi dan pertumbuhannya, tapi kurasa lebih baik ruangan yang luas, jauh dari keramaian, terkena sinar matahari, dan tidak bersekat.”

 

“Ruang kesehatan, dapur, _aquarium bar_ , jelas tidak bisa diganggu gugat.” Komentar Sanji. Secara logika, argumen tersebut tak bisa dibantah, “Yang tersisa tinggal pemandian, perpustakaan, ruang observasi—“

 

Mereka semua terdiam,

 

Lirik bertemu delik. Ide yang ada di kepala mereka serupa. Nami menahan tawa. Sanji mengubah mimik menjadi jahil tidak dikorting. Usopp menepuk dahi sementara Franky menampakkan ekspresi geli. Untuk beberapa saat, empat sahabat berkomunikasi dalam hening—membuat satu yang masih tergolong asing mengernyitkan dahi keheranan. Si kepala merah jambu pula yang memecah sunyi dengan pertanyaan.

 

“Tidakkah ada satu ruangan yang memenuhi syarat?” Reiju yang tidak mengetahui sejarah berdirinya _Thousand Sunny_ , menceletuk tanpa pretensi, “Luas, tanpa dinding, berjendela, dan jarang dipakai?”

 

Adik pirangnya tertawa kecil, sedikit mencemooh, “Betul, tapi pertanyaannya adalah—“ kekeh serupa terbit di wajah-wajah para sahabat yang mengenal baik Roronoa Zoro, “ _memang bapaknya rela_?”

.

.

.

Roronoa Zoro hanya bisa melongo—

 

Pasalnya, ‘Sarang Gagak’ yang secara _de facto_ bisa dikatakan ruang pribadinya, _miliknya,_ sebagaimana Sanji menguasai dapur atau Chopper memegang kontrol penuh akan unit kesehatan kapal, dirombak habis-habisan. _Dumbell, barbell_ dan berbagai macam peralatan kebugaran disingkirkan. Karpet kusam berbau keringat diganti dengan material yang lebih ramah di kulit sensitif bayi. Cat interior yang awalnya menyala ditimpa dengan warna-warna pastel. Sirkulasi udara pun lebih baik dengan penambahan kipas dan pengondisi udara. Franky bahkan mau repot-repot dengan detail—pertemuan dinding dan lantai ia bubuhi resin sehingga meniadakan sudut tajam. Berbagai macam mainan edukatif karya Usopp disusun rapi dalam sebuah boks besar. Dinding pun ditempeli dengan gambar-gambar yang merangsang otak.

 

“Daripada tempat ini dipakai untuk melatih ototmu yang sudah terbentuk begitu, lebih baik dialihkan fungsinya menjadi ruangan khusus untuk Robin dan Olive- _chan_.” Penjelasan itu, tentu saja Nami yang memberikan, “Franky dan Usopp bahkan menginstalasi tempat tidur dan sebuah ranjang bayi.”

 

Si pendekat pedang masih melompong.

 

Berkebalikan dengan tatapnya yang kosong, Olivia di pelukannya tampak antusias, melambai-lambaikan tangan-tangan mungilnya ke udara. Zoro membetulkan posisi gendongannya. Ia memang belum khatam membaca tumpukan buku mengenai _parenting_ (tentu saja, duet maut Sanji dan Nami yang berinisiatif membelikan)—tetapi insting saja cukup untuk memahami bahwa gadis mungilnya sedang aktif-aktifnya.

 

“—apa boleh buat.”

 

_Ya—mau diapakan lagi, ‘kan?_

Suka tidak suka, ide tersebut paling masuk akal, jika tidak mau dikatakan brilian. Zoro tersenyum samar sembari menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan sang darah daging yang tampak gembira.

 

“Kamu senang melihatnya, hm?” Telunjuknya yang besar dan kasar diraih oleh bayi mungilnya. Tawa samar lolos dari bibir tipis sang bapak, melihat betapa kecil telapak tangan Olivia, bahkan ketika yang menjadi pembanding sekedar satu jarinya saja, “Kalau sudah selesai, kita akan bermain bertiga di sana.”

 

“ _Nyaa…_ ” Gelak ceria terdengar cempreng—namun di telinga si ayah muda, suara tersebut bagai tiupan sangkakala Ilahi yang sedari dulu tak pernah dipercayainya. Kehadiran Olivia menjungkirbalikkan cara berpikirnya, paradigma hidupnya, nilai-nilai yang dijunjungnya, bahkan tujuannya bernapas. Monkey D. Luffy masih memegang prioritas hidupnya. Tidak ia sangka, dua dari tiga besar pengutamaannya, adalah _dua sosok perempuan_. Dan salah satunya kini memeluk lengannya dengan tawa penuh keluguan.

 

Pemandangan tersebut, berhasil menghadirkan senyum tulus di wajah Nami,

 

Karena, di atas kapal ini, ia adalah perempuan pertama yang mengenal seorang Roronoa Zoro, anggota pertama yang Luffy cari-cari dan tunduk di hadapan kekeraskepalaan sang kapten bertopi jerami.

 

“—apa?” Sadar bahwa gadis licik itu memandanginya, Zoro melirik curiga.

 

“Tidak—“ Nami terkekeh sendiri, “Hanya saja, dari semua yang ada di sini, _kau_ yang pertama menjadi ayah. Hidup memang mustahil ditebak.” Komentarnya geli, “Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan berpikir Robin—tapi serius, punya bayi selucu Olive- _chan_ dengan ganggang buta arah sepertimu?”

 

Zoro mengerang saat dilihatnya Nami bergidik dengan cara yang dibuat-buat, “Aku pikir kita sudah selesai dengan alasan dan motif.” Dengusnya kesal. Andai Olivia tidak sedang ia gendong, tengkar penuh kata-kata kasar pasti sudah terjadi—Zoro patut dihadiahi _sake_ terbaik karena berhasil meredam amarah.

 

“Lalu? Bagaimana?” Gadis lembayung itu bersedekap, liriknya tertuju iseng kepada sosok tegap yang telah lama ia anggap sebagai kakak lelaki itu, “Sudah memikirkan rencana ke depan mau bagaimana?”

 

“Huh?” Tanya dari Nami membuat si pendekar hijau kebingungan, “Maksudnya?”

 

“Ayolah, jangan berpura-pura tolol,”—ya, lepas dari fakta bahwa Luffy yang idiot itu berkali-kali berkata bahwa ‘Zoro-itu-bodoh’, Nami menyikut sisi lengannya, “Kapan kau akan melamar Robin? Jangan bilang kau tidak berpikir untuk melakukannya—atau Franky akan dengan senang hati melemparmu ke laut.”

 

Desakan Nami membuat Zoro mematung—

 

_Menikah, eh?_

 

Ide tersebut bukannya tidak pernah mampir di pikirannya yang sederhana. Perempuan manapun pasti membutuhkan kejelasan ketika seorang pria membuatnya _melahirkan_ seorang anak. Akan tetapi, ini Nico Robin yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Wanita cerdas, kuat, mandiri—sosok yang sempurna tanpa perlu didampingi siapapun. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya, bahwa ia merasa inferior di hadapan pemilik kemampuan membaca huruf kuno tersebut—sekalipun di sisi lain, _tak dapat ia menampik keegoisannya._

.

.

.

“ _Panned_ salmon dengan saus _blueberry_ , susu rendah lemak, dan beras merah,” Sanji mengabsen hasil karya tangannya segera setelah mengangkat penutup piring berbahan alumunium, “Semoga sesuai dengan seleramu, Robin- _chwan_!” Sang juru masak berambut matahari itu membungkukkan tubuh.

 

Nico Robin tersenyum lebar, “Lebih dari yang aku bayangkan, Sanji. Terima kasih.”

 

“Habiskan ikan panggangnya, Robin- _chwan_. Kau tahu, kandungan DHA di dalamnya sangat baik untuk membantu pertumbuhan sistem kembang syaraf Olive- _chan_ ,” tambah koki kapal tersebut dengan mata berbinar antusias, “Supaya kelak penerus O’hara ini tidak lambat berpikir seperti ayahnya—“

 

“Aku dengar, _Kuso-kokku_!”

 

Bentak bariton serak itu spontan membuat Sanji berbalik dan memasang ekspresi sangar, “Jangan asal bicara jika Olive- _chan_ ada di sekitarmu, _Marimo-aho!_ ” Balasnya kesal—dan kedua lelaki telat puber itu buru-buru menutup mulut masing-masing yang sama kotornya dengan tong sampah. Untunglah, bocah berusia enam bulan itu sedang terlelap di ranjang bayi, tak jauh dari bangku dan meja kerja personal yang Robin gunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari, “Kalau begitu, aku pamit, Robin- _chwan!_ ”

 

“Dasar mata keranjang.” Desis Zoro—jika di hadapan Robin, Sanji sempat melakukan tarian berputar legendarisnya, maka cibiran mengejek adalah gestur yang ditujukan si pirang kepadanya. Usia sudah kepala dua, tetapi tingkah masih seperti usia satu digit—“Sejak kapan Olivia tidur?” Tanya Zoro pelan.

 

“Sekitar setengah jam lalu?” Robin menjawab lembut sembari menyendok potongan sayur kukus ke dalam rongga mulutnya, “Semenjak ruangan ini bisa dipakai, Olivia selalu bermain sampai kehabisan tenaga.” Sang bunda tertawa kecil, “Dia bahkan mulai tertarik dengan permainan huruf dan angka.”

 

Laporan singkat itu membuat Zoro turut menyunggingkan lengkung tulus, “Benar-benar anakmu.” Ia sempatkan untuk berlutut di sisi tempat tidur setinggi pinggangnya itu, untuk sekedar membelai pipi bayinya, lalu meninggalkan hujan kecupan di wajah polos itu—sesuatu yang membuat Robin tersenyum.

 

“Olivia juga sudah kenyang—akhir-akhir ini ia lahap sekali,” Ucap Robin lagi, kali ini terseling sesapan di bibir gelas berisi susu rendah lemak. Kegiatannya beragam mulai dari menyusui, menyisihkan air susu menggunakan pompa khusus, menemani Olivia bermain—kecerdasan putrinya begitu tinggi dan tenaga yang tersimpan di raga mungilnya sangat besar. Robin memang tidak terlihat terlalu lelah— _terima kasih kepada kekuatan buah iblisnya—_ akan tetapi, siapapun telah jarang melihatnya membaca.

 

Tidak ia sesali atau beratkan, tentu,

 

Akan tetapi, ketika Zoro menghampirinya, lalu duduk bersisian dengan dirinya—seolah gravitasi pindah titik ke permukaan tubuh atletis tersebut. Robin bukanlah pecandu kisah manis ataupun penggila gestur romantis. Karena itu, ia bertanya-tanya, apakah perasaan— _atau dorongan?_ —seperti ini dapat diterima. Sepasang biner cerahnya meneliti raut ayah dari anak mereka yang selalu sama. Tegas, serius, keras. Namun benteng sekokoh apapun pasti memiliki celah—termasuk intuisi tajam sang pendekar ketika mendapati Robin menatapnya terlalu lama. Tentu ia tahu pasti bahwa partnernya ini letih, tidak hanya fisik, tetapi juga psikis. Sehingga, Zoro menanti sampai Robin menandaskan isi piringnya, menyeka sudut bibirnya, lalu menggamit pergelangan tangan wanita favoritnya itu dan menuntunnya ke tempat tidur.

 

Beberapa saat berselang dengan dengkur halus bayi menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara. Robin tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, sebagaimana Zoro biarkan sunyi menjadi cara mereka berkomunikasi.

 

Tanpa perlu penjelasan, _ia tahu_ ,

 

Karena itu, Zoro lekas mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Robin menggeliat kecil. Wajah molek tenggelam di dada bidang dan sisi lengan terlatih. Pemilik rambut tergerai panjang itu melingkarkan tangan di sisi tubuh berbekas luka, sejenak memejamkan mata, membiarkan desau napas hangatnya berbicara.

 

“Tidurlah,”

 

Satu kata itu—satu-satunya perhatian dan kehangatan yang dapat Roronoa berikan. Lidahnya yang tak pernah sanggup menguntai kata-kata manis kembali menelan rentetan aksara. Sebagai gantinya, belai dan rengkuh, di helai-helai pekat itu, di pundak feminim itu, ditutup dengan dua kecupan lembut di atas masing-masing kelopak matanya yang letih. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Robin benar-benar terlelap. Membuat sebelah mata si anting tiga menerawang lebih jauh daripada yang ia duga. Telinganya yang awas dapat mendengar sayup dengkur halus Olivia—bersinkronisasi dengan ibunya yang kini dibuai bunga tidur. Dan di antara batas kesadarannya, pendekar bereksterior dingin itu merapatkan rengkuh dalam diam—berharap dengan cara sedemikian sederhana, rasa dapat ia transfer teruntuk wanita _nya._

.

.

.

“Me—“ hidung bangir itu kembang-kempis, “—menikahlah,” napas ditarik maksimal, paru-paru terisi udara, dan ekspresi wajahnya setali tiga uang saat ia menghajar Pica, “MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!”

 

….

 

Kepala berambut pirang menggeleng,

 

“ _Ogah_.”

 

Pemuda Roronoa berang, “AKU TIDAK MENGAJAKMU, _KUSO-KOKKU_!”

 

“ALGA-IDIOT, SIAPAPUN TIDAK AKAN MAU MENIKAH DENGANMU KALAU KAU BENTAK BEGITU!” Vinsmoke Sanji ikut-ikutan meninggikan tenornya, “Tidak bisakah kau _sedikit_ saja lembutkan suaramu?”

 

“Tidak di hadapanmu!” Zoro menyergah dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, “Ini tolol. Aku menyerah!” Sebelah _boots_ -nya menghentak lantai dapur kapal. Geram karena merasa dipermalukan.

 

Sanji bersedekap, safir bening berputar malas, air mukanya menapakkan ejekan dan jelas-jelas tengah merendahkan si rambut hijau pengoleksi bekas luka, “—sebegitu saja nyalimu, _Marimo_? Haaa, penonton kecewa. Ternyata kau tipikal lelaki habis manis sepah dibuang.” Cibirnya dengan intonasi sengaja diliuk dengan tujuah mencari ribut. Canda, tentu saja. Sanji _sangat_ mengenal Zoro. Jika ada manusia yang paham seberapa berdedikasi pemuda maniak sake itu, maka sang koki-lah yang paling mengerti.

 

“Tsk! Tarik ucapanmu, Tuan Mimisan!” Sesuai prediksi lelaki _(mantan)_ bangsawan, pendekat bersumbu pendek itu batal keluar ruangan. Zoro mengambil duduk di salah satu bangku. Kedua kaki terbuka lebar dan kedua telapak tangan diposisikan di atas paha. Napasnya ditarik dengan irama satu-dua—dan Sanji harus mati-matian menahan tawa karena; AYOLAH! Siapapun tidak bakal mengharapkan pria gugup ketika mendengar angka tiga ratus dua puluh juta _berry_. Si ayah muda vakum guna menenangkan diri.

 

Partner berlatihnya siang itu tidak sabar—

 

“Seriusnya, _Marimoooo_ ,” huruf O-nya sengaja ditarik panjang pertanda gusar, “Apa susahnya bilang begitu kepada Robin- _chwan_ , sih?” Sanji berkacak pinggang—terdengar dengki dari caranya bertanya.

 

Kelereng obsidian si protektor kru beredar malas, “Jangan jumawa bertanyamu itu—macam yang punya keberanian saja di depan Nami.” Balasan itu sangat efektif untuk membuat si pirang gelagapan sendiri.

 

“Jangan ungkit itu lagi—kau tahu aku _bukannya tidak berusaha_ ,” gerundel si jurai pirang pendek sambil merogoh saku guna menyambar pematiknya, “— _kau_ tokoh utamanya hari ini. Cepat berlatih lagi!”

 

“Aku tidak perlu kau suruh!” Zoro balas menghardik, tetapi tidak ada yang benar-benar memasukkan dialog tolol barusan sampai ke hati. Masih ada gerutu di dalam hati ketika terpaksa menghadap Sanji.

 

“Perlu pegang tanganku supaya lebih menghayati—“

 

“TIDAK USAH.”

 

Sanji menyeringai kurang-ajar, “Oh-wow, perlu kubawakan cermin? Mukamu lebih merah daripada rambutnya Eustass Kid,” komentar si juru masak kapal sambil menyingsingkan kedua lengan panjang kemejanya, “— _che_ , aku masih kagum, barbarik tanpa tatakrama sepertimu bisa betulan jatuh cinta.”

 

“Hentikan ocehanmu atau kubuat kau _menelan_ rokokmu,” ancam Zoro, “Hhhh—kenapa aku harus melakukan ini _denganmu_. Seperti tidak ada orang lain saja.” Dumelnya sambil menggaruk kepala.

 

“Kutendang bokongmu kalau mendekati kakakku—dan _Nami_ akan menendang bokongmu kalau kau berani mengajaknya berlatih beginian. Kau pikir aku benar-benar sukarelawan?” Sanji membalas dengan nada sama tajam—sekalipun ia _sangat_ menikmati perubahan mimik di wajah intimidatif itu, “—lagipula, kau mau mencobanya dengan Franky? Yakin mau berhadapan dengan kecemburuan lelaki dewasa?”

 

“Kita tidak akan membicarakan itu, oke?” Desis bariton si Roronoa terdengar mengancam.

 

Tentu saja, si ‘pangeran’ mengangguk cepat, “Aku sepakat.”

 

Karena—untuk ukuran pria yang pernah (atau _masih?_ ) menyukai Nico Robin, Cutty Flam tergolong sangat… Suportif akan _setiap_ kebutuhan wanita yang melahirkan putri dari rekan seperjalanan sendiri. Di balik keganjilan penampilannya, Sanji harus mengakui kalau Franky memiliki hati yang begitu besar. Zoro pula, telah lama mengetahuinya, sekalipun keduanya tak pernah secara gamblang mengangkat masalah ke permukaan. Begitu banyak alasan sekunder, _bahkan tersier_ , bagi si asal East Blue untuk tidak mundur dari agenda pernikahan; sekalipun ia tidak melihat kepentingan dari sakralitas dari ikatan sejenis.

Namun ia putuskan melakukan untuk kedua perempuannya. Tidak ada lagi toh, yang ia cari dari dunia ini—selain, oke, ia _masih_ ingin mengantar Luffy, kapten pandirnya itu merebut titel ‘Raja Bajak Laut’.

 

“Hhhh, ya sudah—ayo coba lagi.”

 

Jujur saja, tekad di netra obsidian itu membuat Vinsmoke Sanji sedikit… _Iri._

_(_ — _karena, yang kini ia lihat bukanlah_ ‘Pirate Hunter’ _sang perompak bengis berkemampuan tarung mumpuni; tetapi Roronoa Zoro, seorang **ayah** , dan seorang lelaki yang bersungguh-sungguh mencintai.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sarang gagak temaram; Roronoa Zoro melihat siluet Nico Robin beranjak dari saklar pencahayaan utama, membiarkan ruangan berwangi khas bayi itu dipendari oleh lampu-lampu tidur berwarna jingga. Wanita yang membiarkan jurai pekatnya tergerai sebatas pinggang itu mengecup pipi putri tunggalnya. Lentik bulu mata sang bayi mirip dengan miliknya—begitu pula warna rambut dan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Jika ada hal yang membuat si pendekar pedang dapat mengklaim bahwa separuh darah dan daging Olivia adalah miliknya, maka warna bola matanyalah yang berbicara. Lanang berusia dua puluhan awal itu tengah menyandarkan bahunya di sisi dinding lengkung. Tersenyum samar ketika sang hawa, akhirnya, berbalik badan dan menggestur bahwa gadis kecil mereka telah benar-benar nyaman.

 

Perempuan Nico menghela napas sembari mendudukkan diri di sisi pendek tempat tidur berukuran ganda. Paham akan gerak-gerik lelah tersebut, Zoro sigap—memastikan segala akses ke luar kamar telah terkunci dan tirai-tirai ditutupnya, tubuh bongsor berbekas luka itu siaga di sisi Robin tanpa kata-kata.

 

Kurva berterima-kasih terbit di wajah molek sang pengguna buah iblis,

 

“—melelahkan, hm?”

 

“Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak, ya?” Kekeh khas wanita O’hara terdengar letih, “Tapi menyenangkan; setiap hari Olivia melakukan hal baru. Aku selalu dibuat kaget karena perkembangannya tidak terduga.”

 

Zoro turut tertawa kecil—ekspresi bangga dan bahagia terpetakan di wajahnya yang dahulu selalu tampak tegas dan dingin. Tak lagi ada kekakuan saat ia merapatkan duduknya ke arah Robin.

 

Hampir tiga tahun—dan pemuda Roronoa masih tidak bisa berbicara terlalu banyak.

 

Dan seperti biasanya, Robin _mengerti._

 

Lelaki dalam balutan _hakama_ hijau itu tidak berucap apa-apa—tetapi kecamuk di dalam batin kembali menghajar kewarasannya ketika Robin, di dalam pelukannya, membalas kehangatan yang ia berikan dengan cara yang sama. Rengkuh balik dari tangan-tangan ramping itu mendarat di sisi abdomen dan punggungnya. Jejarinya yang sering ia kecup kini membelai tubuh atletisnya. Ketulusan tanpa henti—yang membuat ia selalu bertanya-tanya, _‘apakah ia benar-benar pantas mendapatkan semua ini.’_ Lamat ia menepuk ringan belakang kepala sang hawa, memberikan spasi di antara mereka berdua, dan lagi-lagi disorientasi di dalam pusaran _aquamarine_ yang tengah bersirobok dengan sebelah kelereng pekatnya. Zoro meletakkan telapak tangan di kedua pipi Robin. Tersungging sementara benaknya bertanya-tanya,

 

_‘—apa kamu baik-baik saja dengan semua ini; bersama Olivia, bersamaku—‘_

_‘—tidakkah aku membebani langkahmu, keinginanmu, mimpi-mimpimu—‘_

“…Zoro?”

 

 

 

 

_‘—sudahkah aku **membahagiakanmu**?’_

Netra berwarna terang mengerjap bingung. Bukan satu-dua kali ia menemukan pria yang sembilan tahun lebih muda daripada dirinya itu menatapnya dengan intensitas yang sama. Memberikan impresi rumit yang sampai detik ini tak dapat Robin pecahkan. Gelagat yang sungguh membuatnya resah—

 

Normalnya, Roronoa Zoro tidak _segamang_ ini.

 

“—apa,” baritonnya sedikit tremor, buncah emosi sedemikian sulit ditahan ketika ia putuskan untuk mengutarakan apa yang mengganggunya, “Ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan—untukmu dan Olivia?”

 

Sang arkeolog merasa dahinya berkerut heran. Ditatapnya lekat lelaki berambut hijau pendek itu, sorot tidak mengerti ia tampakkan, lalu altonya menyahut ragu, “Kamu berbicara seolah-olah kamu tidak melakukan apapun, Zoro.” Robin menggeleng kecil. Kedua telapak tangannya meraih milik Zoro, lembut.

 

Roronoa belia tak lekas menjawab.

 

“Zoro—“ Robin tekekeh kecil, mencoba meraba maksud yang tersirat, dan berhati-hati saat mengucap kalimat setelahnya, “—itu yang mengganggumu? Kamu merasa kalau kamu…” Bahunya menggedik, pertanda ia sendiri menerka-nerka, “Zoro, kamu tahu tidak seharusnya berpikir demikian, ‘kan?”

 

“Ya—aku cuma,”

 

Lagi-lagi napasnya berat terhela,

 

Perasaan inferior yang menggerogoti kepercayaandirinya bukan sekedar isapan jempol. Namun ia tahu, Robin telah _memilihnya, hari itu_ , dan ia sendiri dalam kesadaran penuh, _memutuskan untuk tinggal_.

 

Zoro masih geming; ia sisipkan anak rambut sepekat kayu eboni itu ke belakang telinga, wajah molek kesukaannya itu terekspos penuh, tatap keduanya beradu di udara. Partner hidupnya yang sepadan. Ibu muda dari putri kecilnya. Setengah dari hidup dan napasnya. _Perempuannya_ —bolehkah ia memanggil demikian? Ia bertanya-tanya; apakah semua ayah merasakan gejolak emosi yang serupa dengannya.

 

“Apapun itu, Robin—“ bariton itu kembali membisik lembut, “— _apapun_ , katakan padaku, kebutuhanmu, atau Olivia,” Zoro tidak tahu apa kata-katanya bisa dimengerti, “Kamu tidak sendirian melakukannya.”

 

Robin menanggapinya dengan sungging tulus, “Kamu sudah melakukan semua yang bisa dilakukan seorang ayah yang baik, Zoro, aku tidak bisa meminta lebih,” jemari lentiknya meremas telapak tangan Zoro yang kasar dan berbekas luka; tetapi dapat memberikan kelembutan yang luar biasa untuknya dan buah hati mereka, “—dan, tidak, aku tidak pernah merasa sendirian.” Tegasnya, genggamannya rapat.

 

“Begitu,” udara lolos dari bibirnya, lega, “— _baguslah_.”

 

“Ya,” Robin mengangguk mantap, “Aku baik-baik saja. Olivia baik-baik saja.” Sorot netra biru muda itu melunak, “ _Kita_ akan baik-baik saja.” Ia meyakinkan—sesuatu yang membuat Zoro mengangguk.

 

“Aku tidak tahu untuk apa, tapi—“ Zoro mengernyitkan dahinya, seringainya timpang dan mimik wajah bergaris rahang tegas itu perlahan menghangat. Kecup singkat di pipi Robin sebelum, “—terima kasih?”

 

Robin terkikik geli, “—kau _tahu persis_ untuk apa, ‘kan, Zoro?”

 

Tanya balik itu tidak menyudutkan; malah sebaliknya, si ahli pedang menyambutnya dengan ciuman lain di bibir ranum di antara derai tawa mereka yang saling bersinkronisasi. Tentu saja, _ia tahu_. _Untuk hadir di dalam hidupnya yang singkat, untuk memberikannya cerita luar biasa tidak terduga, untuk bahagia dan indah yang ia tawarkan—untuk, setiap detik bersamanya._ Hening di antara mereka terpecah oleh alunan dawai alat musik gesek. Dua pasang indera pendengar menangkap not-not merdu dalam nuansa sendu. Ketika lagi-lagi biner mereka bertemu tatap, mereka sama-sama tertawa canggung. Tak dapat mereka pungkiri, waktu privat dan intimasi telah tergeser porsinya semenjak Olivia melihat dunia. Robin tahu benar kalau pasangannya itu sama sekali tumpul perihal bermesraan—lekas ia ambil alih situasi,

 

“Oo—tidak, Robin, aku tidak bisa,” lepas gelak si pendekar saat tangannya digamit, sementara sang ahli sejarah telah terlebih dahulu berdiri. Zoro masih menahan langkahnya, “Aku bakal menginjak kakimu.”

 

“Ayolah, _Kenshi-san_ , sesekali tidak bakal membunuhmu,” panggilan asing itu ia liukkan dengan sengaja. Sengaja Robin menantang si ayah muda—karena sudah jarang mereka memiliki momen berdua saja seperti sekarang, “Kemari, letakkan tanganmu di sini, dan—ya, di sini,” ia pandu pasang organ gerak maskulin itu melingkari pinggangnya, sementara lengannya sendiri mengait di belakang tengkuk Zoro.

 

“Ini memalukan…” si tindik tiga mengeluh, akan tetapi rautnya masih bersahabat, “—lalu apa?”

 

Nico perempuan tersenyum penuh arti, “Ikuti saja alunan musiknya, lemaskan tubuhmu, nanti juga lama-lama terbiasa,” balasnya dengan nada rileks, “Ternyata Brook yang giliran berjaga malam ini?”

 

“Ya.” Singkat, Zoro membalas. Fokusnya masih terpusat pada pinggang ramping perempuannya, mencoba beradaptasi dengan langkah-langkah kecil Robin—menyesuaikan diri dengan ketukan nada.

 

“Kamu cepat belajar,” goda si pengguna _Hana-Hana no Mi_ jenaka, “—bakat alami?”

 

Butir sepekat malam berputar geli, “Aku diajari oleh tutor terbaik O’hara,” balas Zoro sembari merapatkan pelukannya. Posisi yang tadi bersemuka kini berubah menjadi rengkuhan erat penuh rasa syukur; kaki-kaki mereka masih menapak pendek kanan-dan-kiri, larut dalam permainan biola merdu nan menghanyutkan. Mata-mata terpejam. Detak jantung berdenyut lembut. Zoro menghirup aroma yang sampai sekarang masih membuatnya mabuk, terlena, _hilang—_ hidungnya menyapa lekuk leher sang perempuan; dan keinginan egois itu tak dapat lagi sang pemuda bendung. Bibirnya pun mendesis,

.

.

.

_“Menikahlah denganku, Robin.”_

_(Dan, dalam sekuen itu, Roronoa Zoro sepenuhnya memahami alasannya tetap hidup, bernapas, **bertahan** ; tidak ada malam seindah malam ketika Nico Robin mengangguk sembari menahan tangis.)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Ingatkan aku, hari apa ini?”

 

Ketika pertanyaan retoris terdengar dalam spektrum bariton serak, Vinsmoke Sanji tengah _menendang_ sebuah bola meriam. Nyaris meledak. Kekuatan tungkai berlapis _busoshoku haki_ mengembalikan agresi barusan ke arah kapal sumber masalah. Awaknya kocar-kacir; tidak menduga akan reaksi sedemikian.

 

Si perokok menjawab ringan, “—Sabtu.”

 

“Terima kasih, _Alis Keriting_ , sangat membantu,” lanang Roronoa menghela; kedua tangan menggenggam belati terkutuk dan kakinya berlari ke arah buritan. Tebasan-tebasan cadas ia berikan dan efeknya lebih dari cukup untuk menumbangkan satu dari beberapa armada Angkatan Laut yang tengah mengejar. Entah darimana kapal-kapal berlambang pemerintah itu menemukan dan mengepung mereka; yang jelas kondisi di atas Thousand Sunny mendadak siaga satu. Kabar baiknya, tidak ada yang selevel Admiral di alat transportasi laut tersebut. Luffy tidak memerlukan wujud _Gear 4_ -nya, tenang saja—sekalipun tetap saja sergapan itu membuat kru Topi Jerami kesal. Terutama Zoro—yang pagi-menjelang-siang-hari itu telah mengenakan _tuxedo_ putihnya, “—tidak setiap hari aku memutuskan menikah, dan ini terjadi.”

 

“Bahkan langit sekalipun tidak merestuimu, _Marimo_ ,” guyon satir terdengar dari si bangsawan Germa, “Hati-hati dengan pakaianmu—Nami bakal meminta bayaran lebih kalau jahitannya sampai lepas.”

 

Pemegang candrasa mengerang kesal, “Ada enam kapal _Marine_ yang harus kita tenggelamkan dan yang kau khawatirkan malah jas tolol ini,” Zoro berkemam, gusar, “Sudah kuduga skala prioritasmu ajaib.”

 

“Apalagi yang harus kukhawatirkan memangnya? Caramu berkelahi? _Bercanda_.” Sergan Sanji. Buat apa cemas soal kekuatan tempur. _Si beruang-hijau itu bahkan lebih kecoak daripada kecoak itu sendiri._

 

Kalimat Zoro selanjutnya teredam oleh suara petir menyambar dari arah belakang ia dan Sanji—kedua petarung lini depan sama-sama terkejut, sebelum mendongak, menemukan Nami di singgasananya.

 

“….”

 

Sanji melirik. Zoro mendelik—

 

“Pacarmu _marah_.” Si _‘Pirate Hunter’_ berkomentar.

 

Lelaki pirang itu meringis tolol, “Dekorasi di sisi kanan Sunny terbakar, wajar dia mengamuk,” Sanji berkelit ketika peluru-peluru panas terarah kepadanya, “—Nami- _swan_!” Lincah kaki si _‘Black Leg’_ cepat membawa empunya mengudara, “Dua dari belakang, dan empat dari depan. Perlu _coup de burst_?”

 

“Tidak,” navigator berhelai oranye itu tersenyum lebar—sekalipun jelas-jelas ia jengkel, “Kebetulan aku sedang kesal, _tenggelamkan saja mereka semua_.” Ujarnya mantap. Sepulang mereka dari daerah kekuasaan Big Mom, entah bagaimana caranya, Nami berubah menjadi penakut menjadi maniak perang.

 

“Anarkis. Aku suka,” cengir muncul di paras pemuda berjambang tipis, “—Robin- _chwan_ baik-baik saja? Di depan sana ada Luffy, Chopper, Brook dan Jinbei, ‘kan?” Sanji mengabsen; Franky dan Usopp pastilah sibuk dengan kemudi kapal. Urusan pertahanan kapal biarlah mereka-mereka yang bertanggung jawab.

 

Nami mendengus, “Reiju- _nee_ masih membantunya mengenakan gaun. Riasannya juga mungkin belum selesai,” jawabnya dengan intonasi dongkol, “Anjing-anjing pemerintah ini muncul di saat yang salah.”

 

“Kita selesaikan sebelum gaun dan riasannya rampung, kalau begitu,” putus Sanji.

 

“Sepakat.”

 

Roronoa Zoro tidak menyuarakan satu suaranya—tapi, ya. Ia _sangat_ setuju. Seharusnya kapal mereka telah merapat di sebuah pulau musim panas yang menjadi titik pertemuan dengan beberapa aliansi dan rekan sesama bajak laut. Upacara pernikahan sederhana bakal diperhelatkan di sana. Cavendish tentu yang menentukan posisinya; beberapa bulan berakhir dengan acara surat-menyurat dengan para undangan. Acara hari ini bukan buah pemikiran impulsif—wajar jika penghuni Thousand Sunny tersulut amarah karena intervensi tak diinginkan. Sejauh ini, tidak ada serangan yang membahayakan kapal, tetapi insting Zoro terusik karena arah tembak meriam berubah. Lawan mereka memutuskan bahwa lambung kapal terlalu sulit untuk diincar; sehingga moncong senjata api kelas berat beralih ke arah—

 

“Olivia—“

 

Zoro mendesis panik. Sanji dan Nami terperanjat ketika puluhan peluru seukuran kepala manusia membidik satu titik— _Crow Nest._ Langkah kaki si tiga belati tergesa, kuantitas serangan menyulitkannya, dan ketika ia pikir segalanya terlambat, lantang alto yang begitu ia kenal terdengar membahana.

 

 _“Mil Fleur_!”

 

Tangan-tangan sihir bertumbuhan terstruktur dari sisi kapal, membentuk dua lengan raksasa yang sigap melindungi ‘Sarang Gagak’ dari berbagai arah. Pemilik kekuatannya sendiri berdiri di puncak atapnya,

 

“ _Gigantesco Mano_!”

 

Nico Robin yang berpolah angkuh di atas sana—adalah Nico Robin dalam balutan gaun putih bergaya _mermaid_ dengan detil renda dan taburan kristal. Jurai hitam yang digelung ke atas berhiaskan kelopak magnolia dan ditutup cadar bermaterial sutra tipis. Parasnya yang molek sedari lahir dihias dengan sentuhan tipis-natural. Namun rautnya _sama sekali terlihat tidak senang;_ gestur gemulai kedua tangan yang bersilang di depan dada tak berarti kekuatan buah iblisnya diturunkan. Satu tarikan napas panjang,

 

“ ** _SPANK_!**”

 

Dua telapak gigantis bergerak memutar, melontarkan peluru meriam ke segala arah—menghasilkan efek katastropik kapal-kapal musuh yang menjadi targetnya. Satu dari enam tenggelam tanpa perlawanan.

 

Dentum leadakan membuat suasana sementara hening,

 

_(—beberapa detik diisi nyanyian riak samudra.)_

“…”

 

Sekon setelahnya, tangisan seorang bayi perempuan memecah geming.

 

“Tidak tahukah mereka semua, seberapa sulit menidurkan anak kecil?”—seriusnya, Roronoa Zoro tidak menyangka kalau kalimat pertama yang Nico Robin lontarkan pasca aksi ofensif besar-besarannya bakal… _Seperti itu_. Si pengantin wanita menghentak sepatu hak tingginya, _berang_ , dan kedua tangan telah kembali ke posisi menyerang; anggota tubuh berukuran abnormal, atau berkuantitas tak wajar, dapat dipastikan muncul di tempat-tempat tidak terduga. Robin menghardik—kepada para _Marine_ , tentu—sembari melancarkan serbuan _Hana-Hana no Mi-_ nya, “— _akan kupuntir kepala kalian semua._ ”

 

Sejenak, Roronoa Zoro mengkritisi ulang rencana pernikahannya.

 

“ _Sasuga,_ Robin- _chwan_ ,” si kepala ganggang, yang barusan mengambil jarak fisik dari calon istrinya, mendengar komentar kawannya sesama petarung. Kerling safirnya jelas terlihat mencemooh, “Kau kalah galak, _Lost-Lamb_. Malu, tidak?” Sanji sempat menyulut ujung rokoknya ketika berkata demikian.

 

“Kau tidak akan mau main-main dengan insting seorang ibu,” iris kelam berputar malas, “Tunggu sampai Nami berkondisi sama dengan Robin dan aku akan dengan senang hati melihat perbudakan tiap detik.”

 

Vinsmoke belia cuma mendecak saja, “Kalau untuk Nami- _swan_ , aku rela melakukan apapun!” Tenornya tinggi ketika berkata demikian—tapi toh, kewarasannya masih tetap tinggal. Satu tonjokan pelan di sisi lengan kawan berpemikiran radikalnya, lalu mendesis, “—tidak boleh menatap calon mempelai sebelum pemberkatan; mereka bilang bisa membawa pertanda buruk,” Sanji berujar iseng, lalu menggestur ke arah empat kapal Angkatan Laut yang masih menjadi ‘pekerjaan rumah’ mereka semua, “Urus dulu, itu.”

 

“Tsk— _Aho-Kokku,_ aku tidak perlu kau beritahu.”

 

Roronoa Zoro boleh saja menggerutu; akan tetapi bibirnya tetap mencebik lebar. Selidik obsidiannya mengarah ke atas sana. Tanpa kata, Nico Robin menangkap ‘terima-kasih’ dari cara pendampingnya menatap. Ia tidak keberatan sama sekali akan intervensi ‘penegak keadilan’ di hari bersejarah hidupnya.

 

Mereka adalah gerombolan bajak laut dengan kepala berharga tinggi— _berharap apa memangnya?_

 

“Fokus, _Minna_! Jangan membuat pendeta dan tamu undangan menunggu terlalu lama!” Lantang Nami memberikan aba-aba, “Zoro, Sanji-kun, kalian bisa berenang, benar? Lekas maju ke dua kapal di selatan dan hancurkan mereka! Jinbei, tolong kondisikan kalau Luffy mulai berniat melemparkan diri ke kapal _Marine_ —mereka memiliki borgol batu laut! Ah, Brook, kau membuat semua awak kapal di utara tidur? Bagus, aku butuh bantuan dengan layar. Chopper—lekas ke _basement_ dan bantu Usopp dan Franky!” Dara berbola mata sewarna madu itu menyeringai lebar, “Reiju- _nee,_ selamat bergabung.” Tambahnya ketika melihat sulung perempuan Germa melayang rendah dengan sepatu berteknologi mutakhirnya.

 

Komando itu serta-merta membuat semua kru mengangguk kompak. Sanji lekas melontarkan diri ke arah kapal yang dimaksud dengan kekuatan ‘Black Leg’-nya, sementara Zoro menyusul setelah, “ _Cien Fleur : **WINGS**_!”—Robin menumbuhkan seratus tangan membentuk sayap di punggung atletisnya.

 

_Well,_

_._

_._

_._

_(—sungguh hari yang **sempurna** untuk melangsungkan sakramen pernikahan.)_

.

.

.

“Ah, besides—it suits _you_.”

_—Nico Robin, ep #318, Water 7, where Robin caught Zoro in the act of babysitting—_

_P.S._ Lama-lama beneran jadi _franchise_ apa (….) Terus beneran lupa kalo di fanfict sebelumnya si Zoro udah ilang kaki /PLAK (Jadi, anggap saja _spin-off._ ) Seneng lihat Marimo jadi papa kyaa /w\ Anyway, terima kasih banyak atas review di karya-karya ZoRobin saya, semuanya! _Means a lot!_

**_—_ Sabaku no Ghee, 10.08.17—**


End file.
